Elasticity
The ability to stretch, deform, expand, or contract one's body into any form imaginable. Also Called *Elastic/Stretchy/Stretch Powers *Elongation/Plasticity/Stretchability *Expandable/Malleable/Stretchable Body *Ductility/Mutability/Pliability *Hyperelasticity *Super Stretching Capabilities The user is or can become extremely malleable and elastic, allowing them to stretch, flatten, deform, expand, and contract their whole body, including limbs, torso, neck, etc. They can control how elastic/flexible they or parts of them are, allowing user to change their bodies into various tools or other constructs. They are extremely hard to wound or hurt due to their body reflexively absorbing damage by stretching with attacks, but may still feel pain. Applications *Compressability *Constriction *Dermal Armor *Elastic Eye *Elastic Jaws *Elastic Neck *Elastic Skin *Enhanced Durability (attacks either bounce off or the user's body stretches enough to reduce/negate damage) *Enhanced Flexibility (their elasticity allows them to bend and twist in unimaginable ways) *Enhanced Lung Capacity (their lungs can expand in order to take and blow vast amounts of air) **Enhanced Breath *Expandability *Flat Body *Flexible Organs *Geometric Physiology (their elastic nature allows them to expand their skin and body into geometrical forms) *Inflation *Impact Absorption *Limb Extension *Limb Expansion *Malleable Anatomy *Organic Constructs *Prehensility *Self-Hole Forming *Super Eating (their organs can expand in order to fit more food and fluids) *Unsupported Motion Techniques *Elastic Combat Variations *Supernatural Durability *Supernatural Flexibility *Supernatural Lung Capacity Associations *Absolute Flexibility *Absolute Lung Capacity *Amorphous Physiology *Elastic Energy Manipulation *Body Distortion *Body Manipulation *Body Length Manipulation *Boneless Body *Invulnerability *Liquid Mimicry *Material Strength Defiance *Rubber Mimicry *Plastic Mimicry *Reach Mode *Shapeshifting *Sharp Body *Size Manipulation Limitations *May have a limit on how far they can stretch. *May have to use kinetic force, such as punching or kicking, or even getting punched or kicked, in order to stretch. *May be more vulnerable against piercing or cutting attacks. Known Users See Also: Rubber Man. Comics Cartoons Live Television/Movies Known Objects *Gingold (DC Comics) *Lotus Twister (Xiaolin Showdown) *Banyan Twister (Xiaolin Chronicles) *Inspiron Power Ring (Super Buddies) *Gum-Gum Fruit/Gomu Gomu no Mi (One Piece) Gallery Gallery Jake The Dog Elasticity.gif|Jake the Stretchy Dog (Adventure Time) Priscilla Kills.gif|Priscilla (Claymore) extending her fingers... Priscilla_Stretch.png|...and arm. CBR.gif|Clone Betty 3 A.K.A. Roxanne The Rubber Women (Atomic Betty) 806963-652031_atomics__the_008__ocd__01_super.jpg|It Girl (Atomics) Inque.gif|Inque (Batman Beyond) goop-ben-10-alien-force-8797094-1024-768.jpg|Goop (Ben 10) wild-vine.jpg|Wildvine (Ben 10) Ultimate Kevin Slime Mimicry.gif|Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) possesses Goop's elasticity. STRETCHY ester.gif|Ester (Ben 10 Omniverse) Gameboy Captain N.jpg|Gameboy (Captain N: The Game Master) Taffyman.jpg|Taffyman "Taffy" (ClayFighter 63⅓) is a living glob of saltwater taffy, loves sweets, and his biggest strength is his elasticity. helen.jpg|Helen (Claymore) ddif5ek-f865ccc7-11f2-4086-a823-58e19f992b40.gif|Pilar (Combo Ninos) in her iguana from DP Stretch.JPG|Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) stretches to avoid an energy beam. Undergrowth DP.jpg|Undergrowth (Danny Phantom) Plastic Man Earth Prime.jpg|Plastic Man (DC Comics) Elongated Man.png|Elongated Man (DC Comics) Paper_(Teen_Titans).jpg|Paper (DC Comics) rubberbandman10.jpg|Rubberbandman (Static Shock/DCAU) can elongate as he wants. DCAU Ebon.png|Ebon (Static Shock/DCAU) can elongate as much as he wants in his shadow form. 2-D Man.jpeg|2-D Man (Batman Beyond/DCAU) MRG.gif|Madame Rouge (DC Comics/Teen Titains) egirl2.jpg|Elasti-Girl (DC Comics) Elasti-Woman (DC Comics) Elasticity Abilities.gif|Rita Farr/Elasti-Woman (Doom Patrol/DC Comics) -gemini_3.jpg|Gemini (DC Comics) File:Super Buu's Dangerous Liquid Bomb.gif|Super Buu (Dragon Ball Z) has absolute control over his body structure, and can stretch to great lengths and size. Kid Buu body.gif|Kid Buu (Dragon Ball Z) has absolute control over his body structure, and can stretch to great lengths and size. pb.png|Platinum (DC Comics) crush.jpg|Crush (DC Comics) ciji.png|Ciji (DC Comics) Elongated Man's Elasticty (DC Comics).gif|Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man (Arrowverse/DC Comics) Composite Superman's (DC Comics) Elasticty.jpeg|Composite Superman (DC Comics) possesses Elastic Lad's elasticity. Gum 8X11.jpg|Gum Girl (The Gumazing Gum Girl) miki.0.png|Miki Hosokawa (Hell Teacher Nube) Piper1.jpg|Piper (Heroes) Piper stretch.jpg|Piper (Heroes) Stretching Her Leg Elastigirl Streching.gif|Elastigirl/Helen Parr (The Incredibles) Johnny Test.png|Johnny Test's (Johnny Test) arms stretching insane lengths. BubbleGum Jane.jpg|BubbleGum Jane (Ka-Blam.com) Stretch-O-Mutt.png|Stretch-O-Mutt (Krypto the Superdog) Cobra_Elastic.gif|Cobra (Legend of the Dragon) Flatman-Marvel-Comics.jpg|Flatman (Marvel Comics) 345_Elastico.jpg|Experiment 345 "Elastico" (Lilo & Stitch) Reedstretches.gif|After being exposed to cosmic rays Reed Richards/Mister Fantastic (Fantastic Four) can stretch to unimaginable limits. Reedr.jpg|Reed Richards/Mister Fantastic (Marvel Comics) Thin man.jpg|Thin Man (Marvel Comics) Spanner Marvel.jpg|Spanner (Marvel Comics) Malleable man.jpg|Malleable Man (Marvel Comics) Para..jpg|Lyja (Marvel Comics) 670650-ultra_woman__susan_storm__picture_9.jpg|Ultra Woman (Marvel Comics) Rubbermaid marvel.jpg|Rubber Maid (Marvel Comics) Gummi.jpg|Gummi (Marvel Comics) Kimberly_Potters_(Earth-928).jpg|Serpentina (Marvel Comics) Mercury stretch.png|Mercury (Marvel Comics) Super-skrull.png|Super-Skrull (Marvel Comics) Skin.jpg|The Skin (Marvel Comics) 652329-plasmer___copy.jpg|Montagu Mullarkey (Marvel Comics) Ms. Marvel Kamala Khan (Marvel Comics) dodge.jpg|Ms. Marvel/Kamala Khan (Marvel Comics) Modulus (Fantastic 4 Marvel Comics).jpg|Modulus (Fantastic 4 Marvel Comics) File:Piper_Dali_(Earth-616)_from_Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_561_0001.jpg|Piper Dali/Paper Doll (Marvel Comics) 7612229_kindlephoto-101829616.jpg|Mo (Mo & Jo Fighting together forever) Stretchy Cathy.gif|Cathy (Monster Buster Club) cj.png|CJ (New Adventures of Nanoboy) Monkey D. Luffy the Rubber Man.gif|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) accidentally ate the Gum-Gum Fruit/Gomu Gomu no Mi as a kid and become a Rubber Man. osmosisjones.jpg|Osmosis Jones (Osmosis Jones) Poly.png|Polymer (ps238) TallStar.gif|Tallstar (She-Ra) Lash.jpg|Lash (Sky High) Mister Shifter.png|Mister Shifter (Sonic the Comic) stretches his limbs. spone.png|SpongeBob (SpongeBob) Elastic Waisteband.jpg|Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) as Elastic Waistband. 2719466-copy__17__of_armenia_cities_map.jpg|Zam Wesell (Star Wars) BDawg_Card.jpg|After gaining an Inspiron power ring, B Dawg (Super Buddies) was able to strech his body to amazing lengths. 3602843-plastiq.jpg|Plastiq (Super!) HRB.png|The Humen Rubber Band (SuperNormel) Joey_Lastic.jpg|Joey Lastic (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) age1.png|Bertha Bombshall (Totally Spies) 2793688-one_trio_1_cliche.jpg|One (Trio) Chwing_by_Urban_Rivals.jpg|Chwing (Urban Rivals) Maurecia.png|Maurecia (Wayside School) Lotus Twister 1.png|Lotus Twister (Xiaolin Showdown) grants the user elasticity. stretchmark.jpg|Stretchark Mars_Ravelo__s_Lastik_Man_by_johnbecaro.jpg|Mars Ravelo's Komiks: Lastik Man Clayface (DC Comics).gif|Clayface (DC Comics) Strench Monster.jpg|Stretch Monster (Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters) Stretch (Flex Fighters).jpg|Stretch (Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters) Globby.jpeg|Globby (Big Hero 6: the Series) Nega Globby.jpeg|Nega-Globby (Big Hero 6: the Series) Superstretch.jpg|Super Stretch (Super Stretch & Microwoman) Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) wheels.jpg|Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) Alex Mercer.png|Alex Mercer (Prototype) 250px-Re Heller.png|James Heller (Prototype 2) Spinel using elasticity.gif|Spinel using elasticity (Steven Universe) Everyman limbs powers.png|Everyman (The Simpsons) absorb plastic man's powers. uten_kekko_elastic_girl.jpg|Nene (Uten Kekko) LucyLastic.png|Lucy Lastic (DC Comics) EL.jpg|Elongated Lass (DC Comics) elascon.png|Elasticity (Villain) Elastic_lass.jpg|Elastic Lass (DC Comics) MissM.jpg|Miss Martian (DC Comics) Stretchy Gretch.gif|Gretchen (Camp Lakebottom) ddp5f4x-c0bfa02e-dd49-4782-9be6-b163304efa41.gif|Unusually Flexible Girl (Drawn Together) ddp5fd0-c9faa6d8-975e-4b0c-ad7b-0824ccaa94f9.gif|Plastic Lassie (Dog City) S-W-G.gif|Snake Woman (Totally Spies) SSF.gif|Starfire (DC Comics/Teen Titans Go!) Stretchy Gina.gif|Gina Alvarez (Big Mouth) Patty Putty .gif|Patty Putty (Garbage Pail Kids) Novakane.jpg|Nova Kane (E-Man) Videos Mr. Fantastic using his powers - Fantastic Four 1&2 The Flash - Elongated Man's Powers Kamala Khan Stretching Part 1-0 Kamala Khan Stretching Part 2-0 Ms Marvel Stretching Part 3-0 Marvel Rising Stretchy Ms Marvel Kamala Khan Ester Ben 10 Stretching All Scenes Elastigirl Snake woman Stretchy Starfire The Star Sisters Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Transmutation Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Bodily Functional Powers